


reunited (and it feels so good)

by keplcrs



Series: kuroken week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keplcrs/pseuds/keplcrs
Summary: Maybe Tetsurou is just a little bit desperate, missing Kenma’s closeness after being unable to organize a visit that worked for both of their schedules and therefore being stuck with video calls or Snapchat conversations that filled Tetsurou’s camera roll and Kenma’s notifications. It’s been a rough year, trying to settle into a whole new routine coupled with the fact that living in a dorm means he’s got to take care of himself without his grandparents or Kenma there to make sure he doesn’t stay up studying until half past three in the morning.Combine all that with the fact that he’s barely had any time to talk to his boyfriend despite their promises and attempts to keep in touch? Tetsurou is going a little bit crazy. They’d gotten together just before he’d left, and it was frustrating as all hell that their first year together happened to be the year they spent the farthest away from each other since they’d met.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: kuroken week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	reunited (and it feels so good)

**Author's Note:**

> day four!!! college au! this isn't late because its still the 16th in my timezone
> 
> might be skipping tomorrow and maybe day 6? we'll see if i can get something done in time.

“Hey there, kitten. You must be new, I haven’t seen you around before— need any help finding your classes?”

Tetsurou is already cackling by the time Kenma registers who’s speaking to him and turns to shove at his shoulder. 

“Kuro,” he scolds, but his cheeks are red and the look in his eyes is soft enough to tip Tetsurou off to the fact that he isn’t  _ really _ mad, maybe just embarrassed. “Where the hell did you come from?”

“What, no hello from my dearest, most amazing best friend whom I haven’t seen in—” Tetsurou checks his non-existent watch— “five months?” 

Kenma scoffs at him. “Not if you greet me like  _ that _ ,” he says, rolling his eyes, and  _ oh _ , Tetsurou really missed this— the banter and the snark and the fact that despite his protests, Kenma hasn’t protested to Tetsurou draping himself across his shoulders like an oversized cat. “Besides, it hasn’t been that long. We saw each other last week.”

“Over a video call,” he protests, because they  _ do _ chat every week, but it really has been five months since they could squeeze in a visit, and Kenma’s gotten taller, hair longer than Tetsurou had expected even after seeing it on his computer screen mere days ago. “It’s different!” 

“Fine,” Kenma concedes. “Hello, Kuro. No, I’m not lost, and no,” he continues before Tetsurou can interrupt, “I’m not letting you walk me to class. I know your next lecture is on the other side of campus.”

Tetsurou levels Kenma with the most pleading gaze he can muster, batting his eyelashes for the added effect, and it really is a testament to how long they’ve spent apart when Kenma just sighs and gives in. “It’ll be fine,” he insists, “I won’t be late. Besides, it’s the first day— plenty of people are late on the first day!”

Kenma doesn’t dignify him with a response, but he pulls up a photo of his schedule on his phone and hands it to Tetsurou, letting him scan the rooms and times of Kenma’s classes. “I already know where I’m going, so I don’t need you to walk me from class to class, but I figured you’d want to know.”

He’s right, of course. 

Tetsurou’s got his own schedule shoved haphazardly into his bag— he’s normally neater, he swears— so he smooths it out to compare them, beaming at Kenma when he notices something. “Hey, hey— my morning class on Friday ends right before yours, and I don’t have practice that day. We should meet up for lunch.” 

“Just this Friday?” Kenma asks, raising an eyebrow. “Or in general?”

Tetsurou checks the time and gives him his phone back. “Both, duh.” He waits for a moment, before Kenma nods in agreement. “It’s a date, then.” 

They start walking, Tetsurou’s arm still looped around Kenma’s shoulders. Kenma has gotten taller in their year apart, and hanging off of him is kind of awkward— Tetsurou has always been a little too lanky for it, really, and a year of minimal physical contact means that the spaces where they used to fit perfectly against each other now feel slightly out of shape.

“You know, dates are generally agreed on by both parties involved,” Kenma informs him, when they’ve been walking for a few minutes in silence.

Tetsurou just grins at him, a combination of his usual smirk and the genuine smile that he saves for Kenma. “Yeah. What of it?”

Kenma looks up at him, meeting Tetsurou’s gaze, and eventually just huffs out what sounds like a laugh, curling further into Tetsurou’s side, carving a new place for himself. “I missed you,” he murmurs, and it isn’t quite the ‘Yes, Kuro, of course I would love to  _ finally  _ go on a proper date with you’ that he’d been hoping for, but— it’s better, so he can’t complain.

“I missed you too,” he says, dropping a kiss onto the top of Kenma’s head and carefully leading him away from the groups of clubs trying to recruit new members. “We’ll make Friday afternoons, like… our time,” he decides. “Not just for dates, ‘cause I know we’re gonna get busy, but I’ll come pick you up from class, and we can spend time together. Sound okay?” 

And maybe Tetsurou is just a little bit desperate, missing Kenma’s closeness after being unable to organize a visit that worked for both of their schedules and therefore being stuck with video calls or Snapchat conversations that filled Tetsurou’s camera roll and Kenma’s notifications. It’s been a rough year, trying to settle into a whole new routine coupled with the fact that living in a dorm means he’s got to take care of himself without his grandparents or Kenma there to make sure he doesn’t stay up studying until half past three in the morning. 

Combine all that with the fact that he’s barely had any time to talk to his boyfriend despite their promises and attempts to keep in touch? Tetsurou is going a little bit crazy. They’d gotten together just before he’d left, and it was frustrating as all hell that their first year together happened to be the year they spent the farthest away from each other since they’d met. 

All in all, Tetsurou thinks he’s absolutely justified in his giddiness when Kenma agrees, putting on a show of being reluctant even as he slips his hand into Tetsurou’s and squeezes gently. 

“Just Friday?” He asks, his tone similar to before. Tetsurou gives him a puzzled look. “I mean, I hope Fridays aren’t going to be the only time I see you. I didn’t study my ass off to get here so I could see you once a week,” Kenma explains, and he sounds just the slightest bit off-put, as if he thought that the confusion had been a ploy by Tetsurou to get him to say something sappy. 

(It hadn’t been, but Tetsurou is still quick to point out the rare public affection.)

“Well, I’m a pretty busy guy, you know,” he starts, and dodges Kenma’s elbow with a yelp. “My schedule is going to be pretty full— class, spending time bothering my boyfriend, taking my boyfriend out of surprise dates… you know, all important stuff. But I guess I can squeeze in some time for you.” 

Said boyfriend rolls his eyes and settles against Tetsurou’s side— although not without another jab to his ribs. “Your boyfriend says no to the surprise dates,” he says, “but warn me in advance and we’ll see.”

Tetsurou laughs, and decides that maybe college won’t be so rough anymore.

(He’s proven wrong, of course, but it’s slightly more bearable when Kenma is sprawled out next to him in his dorm, complaining just as much as he is.)

**Author's Note:**

> (kuroo makes several 'reunited and it feels so good' posts on instagram that night and kenma unfollows him for three days)
> 
> find me @ ejpraijin on tumblr!


End file.
